Hidden Geass User
by SoftballPlayerReo
Summary: lelouch and c.c. find out that there's another geass user and what's this the user is a...read and find out. i don't know if i'm going to put lemons in this one.


**Well I just finished watching all of Code Geass and I decided to make a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Geass.

* * *

**

Today is the day that Ashford Academy was going to hold a festival. The festival was for welcoming Kururugi Suzaku.

"And now the long awaited Knight of Seven Welcoming Party shall now begin. Now a word from our guest of honor."

"Do I really have to President?"

"Of course."

"Give it up. Here at school she's the main authority."

"I already know that." Suzaku sighed he grabbed the mic, "Nyaaaaa."

And with that the festival began.

_With a Person_

She already knew that the festival only allowed the students of Ashford Academy to attend, but she didn't care she wore a plain white dress with black cherry blossoms.

This girl had the Geass as well, but she didn't come from the Order. She got her Geass from a lady, but before she could keep her promise the lady left.

Her Geass's power was like Lelouch's. The power to control people, but hers had an added effect. By using this part of her Geass she could find out anything or everything that a person knows about something.

Unlike Lelouch, she could use her Geass multiple times on a person. She also mastered her Geass, so that it wasn't permanent. She could turn it on and off.

This girl that had mastered her Geass has natural pink hair, shining emerald green eyes, and she came here for reasons that cannot be said right now. Her name is Haruno Sakura.

Enough with the information let's continue the story with Sakura.

Sakura walked through the courtyard of the school, passing by stands. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that there was a dango stand. She was over there in an instance.

"Can I have ten sticks of dango please?"

The person nodded and gave her ten sticks of dango in a box.

Sakura walked away happily chewing on the sugary goodness. While she was eating her dango she closed her eyes for a brief moment, but she bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai, I wasn't looking where I was going." While she said this she didn't look up at the person, she was making sure that none of her dango fell out.

When she was sure that her dango was okay she looked up at the person and saw a blonde hair guy, he was looking at her with a hint of interest in his eyes.

"It's alright. So what's your name cutie?"

Sakura blushed at this and then looked at the ground, "I'm Haruno Sakura. What's yours?"

"I'm Gino Weinberg."

They both started to walk and talk, leaving Anya behind to let her do whatever.

"So you're the Knight of Three?"

"Yep."

"I see, well that's great."

They both ended up near the Knightmare that was supposed to make the giant pizza. Suzaku and Milly were talking about something.

"Hey Suzaku."

Suzaku looked up from the clip board he had, "Hm?"

"Meet my new friend."

Suzaku walked up to Gino, but he didn't see anybody, "What are you talking about no one's here?"

"It's alright Saku-chan he won't hurt you."

Suzaku saw a girl come out from behind Gino. Suzaku just kept looking at her, until Milly walked up to them, "Oh, you must be the new girl that will be attending on Monday."

Sakura nodded at her, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno? Isn't that an Eleven Surname."

Sakura looked down when he asked that. She didn't say anything she just kept quiet while Milly yelled at Suzaku for being rude.

"Hey." Sakura looked up hearing Gino's voice, "Don't take anything he said personally. Suzaku's an Eleven too."

Sakura nodded and they both left to go looked for something to do.

**Don't worry Sakura finished all of her dango so nothing went to waste.**

"Hey Gino."

"Hm?"

"Can I go in that thing?" Sakura pointed at the Knightmare.

"Sure thing." Gino opened the pod thingy and Sakura went in, as well as Gino.

Gino told her what everything was and Sakura got it rather quickly. Once she got everything, they started to go make a giant pizza.

After all the stuff they did together it was coming to an end. The finally part of the festival was the dance. Somehow all of the girls changed into night gowns.

Sakura was wearing a black and red mid thigh striped dress. She was just standing on the side while all the other girls danced. She was bored out of her mind, she was wondering why she stayed here for so long anyway.

She got knocked out of her thoughts when someone asked her if she would dance with them. Sakura looked up and saw that Gino was in front of her with his hand outstretched asking her again. Sakura took his hand and they started to dance to the music.

Once the dance was over Sakura was walking home in the empty streets, she wasn't worried about rapists because she was a spy that quit because the things they were making her do were retarded.

She heard a car pull up besides her.

"Hey need a ride."

Sakura looked over and saw that Gino was in a limo with Anya.

"No it's fine, I can walk, it's just a couple of minutes away."

"We insist right Anya?"

Anya nodded and Gino came out and pulled her into the car.

"Now where do you live?"

Sakura sighed and showed them the way to her house. When they got there Gino was surprised. Anya was to, but she hid it.

Sakura's house was huge. It was three stories high and just by looking at it you could tell that it had a lot of rooms and that a rich family lived here.

"You live here Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and pushed the gates open. She was about to walk in when Gino asked, "Hey can we stay here for the night it's really late."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Sure why not. Right this way."

When they got to the doors someone from the inside opened it and when they walked in there was maid and servants lined up, "Welcome home Sakura-sama."

Sakura nodded her head to all of the people and said, "These two will be our guests for tonight, so can you set up two rooms for them?"

"Hai Sakura-sama." They all replied and went straight to work.

"Wow Sakura. We didn't know you were rich."

Sakura looked at them, "Yea I'm rich." She didn't look at them in the eye.

Sakura had something she was hiding. She was a princess from a different country. She was to stay in Japan, or Area 11, so that she was safe.

"So make yourself at home you guys. If there's anything you need just ask any of the people here. I'll probably be in my room, so if you need me my room is right here." She showed them her room and called for a maid to bring them to their rooms.

_With Gino_

Gino was bored out of his mind; he didn't know what to do. Wanting to talk to someone he walked out of his room and went to Sakura's room.

He cracked the door open a bit, so he wouldn't interrupt her if she was doing anything, but when he looked in he was shocked out of his mind.

There she was, sitting in a formal looking dress with a crown on her head. She was video chatting with an old man.

"How have you been Sakura-hime?"

"I've been fine."

"Are you alright staying there while we're fighting?"

"I'm worried about all of you, but if I were to be killed then the kingdom would fall. I trust that you won't give up even if we lost."

"Sakura-hime, you must live on. The will of fire must stay alive. If you were to die then everything would have been for nothing. We will hope to see you soon."

"I'll try to come back soon, Kakashi. Ja ne."

"Ja." With that the video chat was over.

Gino backed away. All he could think about right now was, 'Sakura-chan's a princess?'

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Don't worry she won't be with Gino, they'll just have a brither sister relationship.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
